Low Profile Life Gone
by IceViper
Summary: AU; They were a family of orphans who were living happily, but they tried to avoid the fashion world every now and then. One of them is already involved in it after all, they do not need to make things more complicated. After meeting Reborn and the models from famous companies all over the world, can they still keep their low profile? All27.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Okay! Now, with the Millefiore group out, who do you want to win this year's game? The Guardians or the Varia?!" The grinning emcee exclaimed to the audience, who were more (Much, MUCH more) enthusiastic than the boring so-called company bosses. Varia and the Guardians both have equal support.

Humming as he listened to the shouts of the audience, "Are you guys ready for tomorrow?!" He asked. Their agreement spoke in volumes, seeing that tomorrow is the last day of a game where models come and showcase their clothes. In the last day, they would show the rankings of the different models. The emcee was going to speak once more but he realized that the mic doesn't work.

"Ushishishishi... the prince is here, bow down, peasants." A voice laughed, the emcee paled knowing who the person is. The crowd cheered more.

"VOOOIIIIII! We need to leave. Now!" Everyone in the perimeter cringed at the volume, and the loud voice amplified by the microphone.

"Ushishishi. The Varia will concede in this year's game... Ushishishi, don't worry. The prince will take the title of King back once we go back here."

...

1...

2... The emcee already processed what the two Varia members said.

3... He covered his ear, ready but still not- yet- really- ready.

"EHHHHH?" He would have laughed at the audience's shocked faces, if he was not shocked himself. The Guardians as well, the emcee had known that Varia is competitive, they would rather go to hell and back than to lose. So... what made them back- out from the game?

* * *

_The Varia was and **is** the most fashionable in Vongola, seeing that they held the title of King for three consecutive years. Squalo was the first one to win from Varia, then Belphegor, and the model who won just last year, Xanxus. The Varia received praises from their debut up to now, especially when they showcase the clothes that 'Cielo' designed. The designer was one of the most wanted in the world of fashion. The thing is… only the leader of Varia, Xanxus, knew who he was. The designer Cielo only made clothes for the Varia, not even for the Vongola nor the Guardians._

_The title 'King' will be received only after the game between the Cavallone, Millefiore, Vongola and the individual participants. It will be given to the most popular person who will be revealed in the last day, if that person is in a group, they will also be inevitably called Kings. Millefiore and Vongola decided to put two groups to take part, Gesso and Giglio Nero for Millefiore and the Guardians and Varia for Vongola. The game consisted of the fashion shows where all the participants took part of. The game's judges are the Vindice and Checkerface._

* * *

_Cielo was in the level of international designers, to name a few are Luce, Bianchi, M.M., and Lanchia. Cielo, in a sense, debuted together with Xanxus. The 28 year old model, debuted as an individual model, when he was 24. He was the last one to go out the stage, most of the bosses already left, seeing that they already got what they wanted.__Vongola CEO was about to leave as well, but Xanxus caught his attention. The way he carried himself was rough but it can be improved. The clothes, showed out his attitude and personality. _

_Timoteo pulled some strings here and there to arrange a meeting with Xanxus. When Timoteo met Xanxus, his attitude was put- off, but then after spending some more time with the interview, Timoteo found out that Xanxus' attitude was tolerable. Xanxus was actually humble, only being a braggart and disrespectful when he was irritated by the other __person's__ attitude towards him and to the people he respect. Timoteo allowed Xanxus to be a model of the Vongola._

_The time when Varia was created or when Timoteo asked Xanxus who designed his clothes, would be a story for another time._

* * *

-Airport-

"Mu, Xanxus. Do you know if you'll tell us who really the designer of our clothes is; we could make him or her and ourselves richer?" Mammon, the manager of Varia, complained. She was clearly frustrated, not only they were backing out from the game for reasons unknown; they even need to go to JAPAN.

She was not happy, going to Japan will cost money. The only thing she cared for was money after all, and Varia, since working with them had the largest profit and salary.

"Tch." Xanxus replied from his seat, still drinking whiskey. The other members of Varia entered the room, as if the loud VOIIIs, creepy Ushishishis and squealing were not enough to know where Varia is heading. Xanxus growled, and then he threw the empty bottle of whiskey, hitting Squalo.

"VOIIIIIIII! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Squalo shouted in anger.

"If you guys don't shut up, I won't let you see Cielo." The Varia group leader threatened.

The Varia immediately shut up, wanting to meet Cielo. Even though they are confused, they did not ask Xanxus, who hid Cielo's identity for three years. They were glad, that Xanxus was now proposing to let them meet _him. _At least, they assumed Cielo was a him not a her.

_"The flight A2772 will be taking off to Japan in 20 minutes. I repeat the flight A2772 will be taking off to Japan in 20 minutes."_

"That's our private plane. We better get going." Mammon muttered. The Varia was back to being noisy and boisterous.

* * *

-Nanimori, Japan-

A young brunet, most likely in his twenties, was humming to himself while he was putting the decorations on a cake. "Tsuna-kun! Can you please pass me the cake batter?" Tsuna turned towards the owner of the voice and smiled, he passed the batter to Kyoko.

His intuition was telling him that something good will happen. His intuition was never wrong, that was why he was really happy... and a happy Tsuna always ends up baking extra cakes.

After putting a cake in the refrigerator, he went out from the kitchen and headed to the door to put the open sign. Two figures enter immediately. Tsuna smiled as he welcomed them in CupCakeLicious. "Hello, Irie-san and Spanner-san. What do you guys want for today?"

"Tsuna-san, I'll have strawberry shortcake please." Irie said, as for Spanner, he only said, "Tiramisu." Tsuna nodded, showing that he heard their orders.

He looked at the two (step) siblings and bowed, "I'll go get your orders, please wait for a few minutes. Oh, and it will be 727 yen." Irie paid for both. Tsuna thought that maybe Irie promised Spanner to treat him cakes so that Spanner will leave his apartment and take a rest from his mecha-addiction.

Tsuna went inside the kitchen, Kyoko greeted him. "Tsuna-kun, are there any orders?" She asked. "Strawberry shortcake and tiramisu." He replied, after getting the strawberry shortcake and placing it on a tray. Kyoko nodded, she passed him the tiramisu.

"Tsuna, you should have a break. You've been baking since 4 am, you know." Kyoko suggested, knowing the ungodly hours he wakes up to, just to bake cakes until 10 o'clock, the time when CupCakeLicious opens.

"I will. I'll just give their orders. I guess I baked too many cakes." He replied, still smiling. Kyoko giggled at the sight, she looked at the clock, "Ah, Haru-chan said, she'll be here in 10:10."

Mami Sawada exactly chose this moment to interrupt. "Tsuna-nii was talking to that guy until it was 11 pm!" Enma Sawada sighed. "Mami, you shouldn't eavesdrop at Tsuna's conversations." He said, after tying his apron, he reached for another one and gave it to his little sister. "But I can't help it, Enma-nii!"

"Maa, Mami-chan, what Enma said is right." Kyoko tried hard to not laugh at Mami's deflated expression.

"I should really go and give the Shoichi siblings their orders." Showing the tray to them, Tsuna left to give Irie and Spanner their cakes. He came back after a minute.

Enma handed Tsuna's phone to him. "You have a text, from _him._" He whispered.

Tsuna had a relaxed smile. _He's coming back, with his friends from Italy._

* * *

-Italy-

The guards were doing their best to keep unauthorized people from sneaking in and asking "Why". They grumbled, _"All of us want to know why Varia backed out from the game."_

_After the Varia members, Belphegor and Squalo, declared that they'll back out from a game, the emcee decided to end the day. They are all confused. The __Guardians,__ together with their manager, Reborn, immediately left for an emergency meeting._

_"Um... As usual, the popularity results will be posted tomorrow night. The __Varia__ conceded, __so, __the Guardians will be the King, but! Vote for your favorite Guardian! Bye~ See you again tomorrow. Good night, Folks~!" The emcee exclaimed his usual way of ending the show. He snapped his fingers and guards came out, escorting the stunned audiences._

_He entered the meeting room of the judges, and saw Reborn there as well. "Hee hee hee, that was unexpected!" He cheerily said. __Checkerface__ nodded in agreement, "Wonomichi. Search all the airport's __files.__See__ where Varia is heading to." Wonomichi, the emcee, was already writing on his arms what Checkerface said. "Okay~ hee hee hee." He left to do what __Checkerface__ ordered him to do._

_Bermuda, the Vindice leader, decided to speak up. "The Varia backed out from the game, for reasons unknown. It is not against the rules to back out, so why are you here, Reborn?"_

_Reborn answered, "I had the feeling that they're going to meet Cielo."_

_Bermuda raised his eyebrows, "You know that it doesn't concern you."_

_"I know."_

_"Now with that decided, get out. We still need to discuss something."_

_"Hmph." Reborn left to go to the Guardians' emergency meeting._

* * *

-Namimori, Japan-

Varia fought for the whole duration of the flight. Mammon was tempted to push them off the plane but if she did that she would lose her job and it'll be a hassle to find another one with a pay as good as Varia's. She was amazed that Xanxus slept from Italy to Japan, only waking up to throw something at Squalo or Levi.

They went to a 5-star hotel to rest for the afternoon. "Mammon, I need to go somewhere. Be back in 5 hours." Xanxus said to Mammon, who was really tired, so she agreed.

Leaving the hotel owned by Vongola, in a disguise, Xanxus headed towards a cake shop named CupCakeLicious. He knocked on the door of the house near the cake shop, grumbling to himself why he left his keys.

...

Tsuna needed more ingredients, so he left the shop for a while in his friends' care. After he finished buying the ingredients he went towards their house, which was just beside CupCakeLicious. He saw a tall man, knocking and he looks irritated. His intuition tells him that he knows who what man is, but Tsuna can't pinpoint who.

He continued towards the house, but he suddenly tripped on a rock. Closing his eyes as he fell down, waiting for the impact. He felt someone holding from behind, helping him stand up. Tsuna opened his eyes to be greeted by blood red eyes and a "Tch, still clumsy as ever. Brat." He knew who the person is...

...

Xanxus felt that someone is walking towards him. He looked behind him to see that person trip on a rock. Xanxus immediately went to help that person. The man with gravity defying hair closed his eyes; Xanxus caught and helped him to stand up. When that person opened his eyes, Xanxus knew who it was; he greeted his adopted little brother, "Tch, still clumsy as ever. Brat."

...

Tsuna smiled as he saw who the person who helped him was... "Xanxus-nii!"

**TBC.**

* * *

A/N: Do you guys like it? Hate it? Love it? Do have you any tips to make my writing and grammar better? Please let me know!

This is my very first fanfiction, despite me being a member for more than a year. I hope I didn't make Tsuna and the others OOC!

Mami, Enma, Tsuna and Xanxus are step- siblings. As well as, Shoichi and Spanner. I have a reason for it, though it will be revealed in the later chapters.

I also promise to make the next chapters longer and better! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Guardians and Varia**

Once they were inside their house, Tsuna immediately went to the kitchen. Xanxus helped him sort out the ingredients Tsuna bought. After making tea for himself and got some wine for Xanxus, they settled down on the couch.

"Ne, Xanxus-nii, do you remember our last conversation through the phone?" Tsuna asked. Of course, Xanxus did. It was the first time Tsuna threatened him through a phone call.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Xanxus was alone in the changing room, the Varia having rooms was something he was thankful for. As if he's gonna admit that. He heard his phone ring, he was going to press 'end call' but when he saw Tsuna's number, he answered it._

_"What is it, brat?"_

_"Xanxus-nii." Uh-oh. The way his little brother said his name was scary._

_"..." Xanxus did not reply, signaling for Tsuna to continue._

_"I just realized, for the four years you've worked as a Vongola model, you've never introduced us to your friends." Xanxus knew, call it brother intuition if you must, that he was frowning._

_"Brat, if I let them meet you, you'll be scarred for life." Literally and figuratively. Really._

_"You always say that, big brother."_

_... An awkward silence._

_"Come on, Xanxus-nii! I want to meet them. Please?"_

_"It's still no." He was hoping that Tsuna wouldn't use **that** to threaten him._

_"When you come back here in Nanimori, I will not cook your food for the duration of your stay." Ahh, here it is. All of Nanimori, knew one way or another that Tsuna's cooking is the best. Even Tsuna's _former_ bullies._

_Xanxus growled, weighing the pro and cons._

_"Alright, I'll let them meet you. Just don't blame me for your nightmares in the future."_

___ Tsuna won, hands down. Even the mighty Xanxus couldn't beat his younger brother._

* * *

"So... when will I meet them?" Tsuna asked, with a certain edge on his voice.

"Tomorrow. Let us rest, the flight was long and tiring." Xanxus replied, albeit a little too fast.

"Okay~ Oh, Xanxus- nii, I need to go back to the shop. Will you go there?"

"No. I still need to unpack. Go ahead." Xanxus was heading towards the stairs, he swore that he saw Tsuna skipping while singing, and then he fell down, only to stand up to skip again.

Xanxus groaned, wondering how he will survive Varia **with** his brother's contagious happiness. He does not need a sugar- high Varia, their batshit attitudes are more than enough. He hoped that Mami and Enma's day off will be tomorrow.

* * *

-Italy-

"Hee hee hee, Varia is in Nanimori, Japan~" Wonomichi smiled. Checkerface nodded, "Good job, Wonomichi. Now, go along and get ready. The game will start in 30 minutes." Wonomichi bowed with his top hat on his chest. "I'll be going then~ hee hee hee."

Bermuda entered the room with his right hand man, Jager. "You look like you're planning something." He commented to Checkerface.

Jager chose not to interrupt them, he won't even understand what they are talking about. Even though they (Vindice and Checkerface) were enemies for decades, Bermuda and Checkerface understood each other. Checkerface with his mask and Bermuda with his bandages knew what the emotion of the other is or what face the other one is making.

Checkerface did not respond. Bermuda continued, "Are you planning to move the venue of the game to Japan? More precisely to Nanimori?"

"OH! Bermuda really knows what is going on my mind." Checkerface grinned, "Aren't you going to stop me?"

Bermuda waved his hands, "Not really. It is not against the rules, after all." Checkerface knew that Bermuda wanted to see how the models react to what they're going to do.

Jager looked at his watch. "Bermuda-sama, it's time. We need to go to the stage as well."

* * *

Wonomichi was already standing at the stage; ready to announce the King for this year's game. The judges took a seat in the allotted chairs for them. The crowd was cheering, despite Varia's descend from the fight for the throne yesterday. Wonomichi cleared his throat. "Are you guys ready?!" He shouted. "YEAH!" The audience shouted in return. "Okay~ Let's show the results!"

The list appeared.

_7. Ryohei Sasagawa_

_6. Chrome Dokuro_

_5. Lambo Bovino_

_4. Takeshi Yamamoto_

_3. Hayato Gokudera_

_2. Mukuro Rokudo_

_1. Kyoya Hibari_

The guys near the vicinity covered their ears. The girls' squeals were that loud. "Now~ Let us hear the judges' comments!" Wonomichi calmed the crowd down.

Bermuda started to comment about Ryohei. " I think Sasagawa did a good job. The problem was, he did not show the full potential of the clothes he was wearing. The clothes were not made for him but it was made for another."

"If Dokuro would show more confidence, she'd always be in the top 3." Jager looked at the shy girl.

"Lambo Bovino has confidence and skills, but he does not have any inspiration. Yamamoto was easygoing, per say. It's not bad but... you two forgot to focus to the main goals of this competition." Checkerface critized the two dark-haired models.

"Gokudera, I must say that you could improve more on your walk. It would help you, maybe by next year, you would have a bigger chance to be the King." Jager said, nodding to Bermuda to continue.

Bermuda saw Jager's nod and he now looked at the runner-up and the King. "Rokudo, you did a better job than last year. Continue exceeding my expectations. As for Hibari... I'm glad that you took my advice. You have become more passionate about your job. You do not look like a lifeless doll anymore, and I think that was the one that enticed the audience to vote you. Even if the Varia, especially Xanxus, was around now, I think you'd still win. A round of applause for this year's King!"

* * *

_Flashback: _

_"Now, who will be leaving this night? Cavallone or the Guardians?" Wonomichi asked the audience. They didn't want either of the groups to leave. "Hmmm, let us just ask the judges! What group do you want to leave the game?" Wonomichi faced the Vindice and Checkerface. _

_Checkerface pretended to ponder for a moment. "I feel a bit generous today. So, I'll let Bermuda choose." When he felt Bermuda's glare, he can't help but chuckle._

_Bermuda sighed, "Neither of the groups deserves to leave... but, if it is for the better, I choose the Cavallone to stay."_

_"Do you have a reason, Bermuda?" Wonomichi asked out of curiosity._

_"We created this game for the models to show their love to fashion, for them to be more passionate and for them to learn. Fame and money come second, that is the reason we accept new and inexperienced models. Kyoya Hibari, if you are half-assed about this, I suggest you to leave. Can you not see how passionate your comrades are? We do not want a lifeless doll. We want someone who can bring out their outmost potential and bring out their personality on the clothes they wear." The way Bermuda said his speech was harsh, but it was not only for Hibari but for the other models as well._

* * *

"To end the game for this year, why not end this with a bang?" Bermuda commented. "I heard that Mukuro Rokudo and Kyoya Hibari have yet to release their new song, Sakura Addiction."

Jager, understanding his boss' implication, added, "I would love to hear their new song. We all adored your duet; One Night Star." Checkerface chose not to say anything.

"Of course, it would benefit us as well." Reborn, the Guardians' manager, answered in lieu of Mukuro and Hibari. "Kyoya. Mukuro." Both knew what to do.

"Kufufufu~ Of course." Mukuro agreed while Hibari said his usual 'Hn.'

Hibari grabbed the mic from Reborn and waited for the sign to start. When he saw it, he started to sing.

_The cherry blossoms dance,_  
_Falling into my empty hand_

Mukuro started to sing his part as well.

_Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile,_  
_This flower that seems like you._

_That child who slips through the gates as usual_  
_His eyes sparkling as he grabs ahold of something._

_And as for me, my empty days go on_  
_And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flowers would bloom._

They both got ready for the duet part.

_The cherry blossoms, it flutters down,_  
_On my hand where there is nothing_

_Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break,_  
_The flower that is just like you._

_I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart_  
_You are searching for the the Spring's escape route,_  
_Saying, "This is good enough."_

_Aren't you?_

_The ball I lost and gave up on..._  
_The one who found it for me, it was you wasn't it?_

_The spring comes, blossoms and prides,_  
_The ground sways by the wind_  
_Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow,_  
_The flower that is just like you._

_I have come, to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand_  
_Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break,_  
_This flower that is just like you._

The crowd cheered. The song was amazing. The fact that _all _of them were clapping, even the judges, confirmed it. Reborn smirked, pleased that Mukuro and Hibari decided to cooperate well today. _"They must be overwhelmed. It is their first win in three years." _He thought.

* * *

-Nanimori, Japan-

Kyoko looked at the door, only to see Tsuna happily skipping around before entering the shop. When he entered, his personality almost made a 360 turn. He stood confidently and his eye color was suspiciously becoming orange. That sight always amazed Kyoko, to see 'dame'-Tsuna turn into a more confident guy. Enma was like that too, when Tsuna and Enma are in their confident 'state', Kyoko and the others jokingly called them the "Hyper Duo." After all, they called their state "Hyper Dying Will Mode" or simply HDWM.

"Tsuna-kun, you look really happy. Did something happen?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna nodded, having a goofy smile. "Xanxus-nii will finally let us meet his friends tomorrow."

"Xanxus...? Who's he?" Kyoko was confused, well, it was understandable. She only started helping Tsuna in CupCakeLicious three years ago.

"Ah, Xanxus is my older brother. Stepbrother, in fact, but we treat each other like we're related by blood." Tsuna answered her question, albeit a little too happy.

"Then he's also Mami-san and Enma-kun's older brother?"

"Yep! We all love him, despite him being grumpy most of the time. Come on, Kyoko-chan. Let's bake something. Xanxus-nii really loves sweets." Tsuna was dragging Kyoko to the kitchen.

Kyoko giggled, "Tsuna-kun, if someone tasted the cakes you've baked, even though they hate sweets, they'll either tolerate the taste or love it."

* * *

Xanxus did not really want this day to come. He was grumpily stomping his way to CupCakeLicious, the other members of Varia will go there as well, but in an hour or so. Holding his key, he unlocked it. CupCakeLicious will open in two hours, after all.

Opening the door, he saw a girl with brown hair look at him. "Tsuna-kun, someone's at the door. I'll finish that, you go." He heard her say to his little brother. After that, he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He said a string of curses.

"Xanxus-nii, I'm so glad you came! I'm really excited to see them! Oh, where are they?" Tsuna happily said.

"Brat, they're coming in an hour. Get off me, I can't stand with you hugging me to death." Xanxus was breathless. Literally.

"Oh, sorry." Tsuna answered, while he stood up, Xanxus followed. Tsuna immediately brightened up when he remembered the successful experiment that he did just a few days ago. "Nii-san, I want you to taste our new flavor! Marshmallow-flavored cupcakes!"

When Xanxus heard that, he immediately thought of a grinning white-haired bastard that he wanted to kill. He was brought into reality when he felt his X-guns were pulled out by his brother. It was stationed on both of his hips, which was hidden by the overly-long coat he used. He glared at Tsuna who was not affected. After all, Tsuna received his glares too many times when they were younger.

"No guns allowed." Tsuna warned him. Xanxus' glare did not even waver, "You hypocritical little brother, I know that you have at least 20 guns hidden here inside your shop." He looked at Tsuna, who was now the _epitome of innocence. _"Mou. Let's just eat, I promise that the Marshmallow-flavor is delicious. Oh, I'll also introduce you to Kyoko and the others, but later. They're not here yet except for Kyoko." He left Xanxus to get the batch of cupcakes. Xanxus chose to sit on the chairs that was nearest to the counter.

_Tsuna didn't even deny that he had at least 20 guns hidden in his shop._ Xanxus smirked.

_"Make that 22. He took my X-guns." _He thought, grimacing. How the hell is he going to use normal guns? Scratch that, all kinds of guns (except his X-guns) can't keep up with him.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Trash. Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Xanxus asked Squalo from his chair. "VOIIII! SHUT UP." Squalo shouted to the other Varia members. Hearing this, Mammon was also interested._

_"My little brother would like to meet you guys tomorrow. Be late and I'll kill you." Xanxus threatened. Mammon looked at Xanxus, confused. Xanxus said that they'll be staying in Japan for five days and he'll let them meet Cielo. Xanxus never made last-minute plans, he always says them a week or so._

_"Ushishishishi, I didn't know you had a little brother." Belphegor said what was on each member's minds. Xanxus did not answer. Belphegor decided that he wanted to meet Xanxus' little brother, meeting Cielo can wait. "Very well then, your brother must be honored to meet the prince. Ushishishishi."_

_"Eh, the fake-prince is becoming a pervert." Fran said __emotionless. He is the second manager of the Varia. _

_"Ushishishishi. Shut up, Froggy." Belphegor threw his knives at Fran, whilst the former dodged it effortlessly._

_"I shall go where ever boss is." Levi A. Than said, P.A. of the Varia and member. (Don't forget, loyal puppy of Xanxus.) _

_"Of course, I'll go~" Lussuria, part-time designer and a Varia model as well, cooed._

_"I'll go too. I have no important things to do, anyways." Squalo, the 'other' boss and strategy captain._

_"CupCakeLicious, 8:30 in the morning." Xanxus, the boss of Varia, told them where they'll meet._

* * *

"VOOIII! Shitty boss! This shop is closed!" Squalo screamed, irritated.

Tsuna and Xanxus just finished eating their marshmallow cupcake with Kyoko. "Xanxus-san, are those your friends?" Kyoko asked, tensed. She was still not used to Xanxus' presence, after all, and she was worrying that she was not allowed to call him 'Xanxus-san'.

"Tch, so annoying." He stood up to go and open the door. After all Tsuna disappeared (probably went to get something from the kitchen) and he can't just order Kyoko around.

Kyoko waited for Tsuna, nibbling on a cupcake. She paused eating when she felt an ominous aura, "Ushishishishi, the prince wants to know if Boss' brother owns this place." Belphegor looked around, only seeing a brown-haired petite girl. The Varia purposely ignored her, Xanxus said that his little brother wanted to meet them, not sister.

The brown-haired petite girl, Kyoko, was ready to dash towards the kitchen of CupCakeLicious. She was instantly relieved when she saw Tsuna re-enter main part of the shop. He was holding a needle, measuring tape and his sewing kit. Kyoko paled. A baking Tsuna is someone who she can tolerate but the designer Tsuna was someone who she can not. Not with his needles that can break a glass with little force needed and his measuring tape that seemed to be endless. The sewing kit also had endless_ weapons._

Kyoko paled even more, if that was possible, when she saw Tsuna trip on his own shoes. It was like his HDWM was gone. Believe me it's still there, but when Tsuna's too happy or hyper, Tsuna was just like his normal self.

The needle was suddenly thrown off, scraping Belphegor's cheeks on the process before lodging itself on their wooden door, Kyoko suddenly stood up. "Tsu-Tsuna-kun, I think the cake I'm baking is already burnt. You know where to find me if you need me." She reasoned out, the cake being burnt was not true though. She just needed an excuse to leave the place. Kyoko suddenly found herself thanking the heavens that she convinced Tsuna to use a wooden door instead of a glass one.

After Kyoko left, the only sound that were heard was Belphegor's Ushishishishis.

**TBC.**

* * *

Omake: How the title of the modelling competition became 'the game.'

Luce, international designer and Leader of the Arcobaleno, twirled around. "I'm really happy that you two made up!" She exclaimed, happily.

Bermuda and Checkerface was sitting together on a couch, a dark aura surrounding them. Yeah, they made a truce for the betterment of their companies, Vindice and Trinisette and they decided that their decade long _fight _was immature, heck, they can't even remember how their fight started.

But.

It does not mean that they'll be act like long-lost best friends now and then.

"Oh, let's celebrate it with a competition for models! It'll be also a chance for fellow designers to show-off." She suggested, and then she continued, leaving no chance for others to object, "Let's call it 'the game,' it's easy to remember and catchy!"

"What a stupid title for a competition." Checkerface commented. "I hate to agree but I must." Bermuda added as an after thought. Luce, who was luckily in her own world, did not hear them.

Skull guided her outside the room and made sure to lock the door.

Reborn and Colonello had their respective guns out.

Lal and Mammon readied their daggers and knives.

Verde already had various and deadly chemicals on his hands.

Fon prepared his stance, ready to attack on command.

Bermuda and Checkerface gulped, they can take on the Arcobaleno anytime but when Luce was involved, even the CEO's of Vindice and Trinisette can't make sure their own safety.

The outcome? Aaa, let's just say that two masked (the other one bandaged) figures was on the hospital for a week.

* * *

Katekyo Connect!

This shows the connection of the story to the canon!KHR.

Note; _**THE **_sentence _italicized_ and **bold **is the canon. While the sentence without the italicization and the bold is the one related to the story.

**HDWM: _The Hyper Dying Will Mode is a calmer and more stamina-based version of Dying Will Mode. _**Tsuna and Enma's confident state.

**X-guns: _The guns owned by Xanxus, uses the Flames of Wrath to power it up. _**The only gun that can keep up with Xanxus. The X-guns was especially made for him.

**Sakura Addiction: _Character song of Hibari and Mukuro. _**I used the English translation.

**Vindice: _The Vindice are the masked guards who protect the laws of the Mafia world. _**Judges of the game. They are the ones who keeps the models in line. Their CEO is Bermuda, who is shown as the frienemy of Checkerface.

**Checkerface and Wonomichi: _The true earthling and the planner respectively._ **Checkerface is the CEO of Trinisette and a judge of the game. Wonomichi, personal assistant of Checkerface and emcee of the game.

**Arcobaleno:_ The Arcobaleno is a group made up of World's Strongest "I Prescelti Sette" of an era, which translates to the "Selective Seven", who each possess a pacifier that represent the different colors of the rainbow, with each color corresponding with their respective Dying Will Flames. _**A famous company all over the world. CEO is Luce. It is made up of world-class managers and many people who excel in their choice of profession.

**Mammon: _Mist Arcobaleno, gender is unknown._ **The manager of Varia, I made her a female in this story.

* * *

A/N: Was it confusing? ... I think it is.

Anyways, do you guys love it? hate it? like it? Please tell me. :) And you can also tell me your suggestions. :D

OOC!Bermuda and OOC!Checkerface. :p If you squint hard, it's almost romance. xD

I added the omake and Katekyo Connect! because I might update weekly by now.

Edited on 7/6/13; I hope it makes it less confusing and more readable. :)

Bye- bi~ Till the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Vacation**

"HIEEE! I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" Tsuna bowed in apology in front of Belphegor. The latter, however, was concentrating more on his blood. "Such a lovely red. Ushishishishi."

Tsuna looked at Belphegor, stunned at the tiara-wearing guy. "Tell the prince how you sharpen your needles for it to be as sharp as knives."

_"Do not ask Tsunayoshi that." _Xanxus thought, trying to send it to Belphegor's mind through telepathy. If Belphegor got the message, the latter only avoided it.

"A-ah! It's like this, I use gunpowder and then I..." Tsuna started to explain and the prince was listening intently. Tsuna was starting to drift off, still explaining. Xanxus cleared his throat to gain Tsuna's attention.

"Sorry. I got carried off." Tsuna smiled sheepishly and then he remembered that he did not introduce himself to the other occupants of the room. They were deathly quiet.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada! Xanxus-nii's little brother!" He exclaimed. To the Varia models, he looked like Xanxus' self-proclaimed little brother instead of him being their Boss' adopted little brother.

"My name is Squalo, _nice_ to meet you." The guy with the long and silver hair, named Squalo, was the first one to introduce himself.

"It's my pleasure to meet Boss' little brother. I am Levi A. Than." A tall (_old?) _man named Levi followed.

Tsuna quipped quietly, "What a girly name."

"I'm Fran. Please do not give your attention to the fake prince. It's making him look like a pedophile." A green haired (_boy?) _warned.

"Ushishishi. What are you talking about Froggy? I'm only 25, and Boss' brother looks like 20. That's not pedophilia, are you stupid enough to not realize it? _Kaching." _Belphegor threw his knives at Fran, hitting Fran's hood. "Ouch, that hurts. Bel-sempai." Fran said, monotonously.

"E-excuse me, I'm 23, not 20." Tsuna commented. Cue; not-so-shocked faces of Belphegor and Fran.

"Aw~ I'm Lussuria! You can call me Luss-nee if you want." The man with the muscular build cooed.

_"What a weird bunch of people." _Tsuna thought. In the midst of introducing themselves, no one minded when Mammon strode her way to where they are.

"Your personalities really fit the clothes I made!" Tsuna happily said. Somewhere in Mammon's mind, it clicked.

_Xanxus' does not make last-minute arrangements if he can help himself._

_When Tsuna re-entered the room, he was holding a sewing kit._

_The last sentence Tsuna just said._

_Is he..._

"Tsunayoshi." Mammon called the 23-year-old. All of their attention was suddenly directed at her. "Are you Cielo? The designer of the clothes of the Varia?" She asked. Tsuna looked confused, Mammon thought that her guess was wrong.

"Is that what they call me in Italy? Oh, Varia's a fitting name for your group! Xanxus-nii did not even bother to tell me." Tsuna pouted, Xanxus did not mind. He was immune to it... but the others? Nah.

"Yo- you're Cielo? I did not expect that." Lussuria commented, "But I'm glad that I can meet the designer of our clothes! They are marvelous." Tsuna blushed at Lussuria's praise.

"Do you want to be publicly recognized? It would gain us more income." Mammon suggested. "I have to refuse. I'd like to keep my low profile life, besides Xanxus-nii as a model gained too much attention for us. Thank you for suggesting though." Tsuna immediately said, "Can... can I measure you guys?" He asked, changing the topic.

"What an insensitive statement, brat." Xanxus said, twirling one gun on his hand. "But... I wanted to make clothes that will fit them perfectly." Tsuna complained, not at all minding the gun.

"Tsuna-kun! Mami and Enma will be here in an hour." Kyoko said, peeking from the kitchen. "Kyoko-chan, can you please tell the others that the shop will be closed for today?" Kyoko looked at him, confused but she understood when she saw the Varia _(She was eavesdropping) _and Tsuna, completely equipped with sewing materials.

"Saa, sure. Tsuna-kun, I'll tell the others. Good luck." Kyoko said, inwardly happy that she won't be staying any longer. She liked Tsuna, but when he's in 'designer' mode, CupCakeLicious had to be closed for a week. _(Because of the gun shots Xanxus caused and the cracks Tsuna's needle made.)_

The Varia members can't help but think that Kyoko's 'good luck' was directed at them. The moment Kyoko left the shop, someone called Mammon.

* * *

-Italy-

"A round of applause for this year's Kings!" Timoteo, Vongola CEO, exclaimed as the Guardians paraded around the room. Thanking everyone who came for the party. Their party.

Reborn came forward and whispered in Timoteo's ear. "We need to have a meeting, for managers and CEO's only. Damn Bermuda and Checkerface." Timoteo nodded and whispered back "After an hour, Reborn. It would be rude for us to leave immediately. We are the hosts of this party."

"Of course." Reborn answered and left.

"Reborn! Have you seen turf-top head anywhere?" Hayato Gokudera, Vongola Model, ran towards him.

"Ryohei? He left with his laptop, saying that he needs to extremely speak with his extreme little sister." Lambo Bovino commented before he left.

"I'll go get some more marshmallows!" Byakuran, Gesso heir and model, shouted for everyone to hear.

Byakuran left, heading towards his room to get some more stash of his beloved marshmallows. He paused when he suddenly heard, "Kyoko, I want to taste those marshmallow-flavored cupcakes to the extreme!" Byakuran drooled at the thought, he pressed his ear on the door of Ryohei's room intending to listen more.

A girly voice giggled, "Tsu-kun and I'll bake a batch for you, Nii-san. When will you come back to Nanimori?"

Byakuran realized that Ryohei was speaking to a girl through the internet. He stood up, gained his composure and left. Plans already formulating in his mind. (Plans on how to convince his father to allow him to go to Nanimori.)

**_-An hour later, Meeting room-_**_  
_

"Tch. Where the hell are the CEO's of Vindice and Trinisette? They were the ones who arranged this fucking meeting." Gamma complained.

"Maa, maa. Calm down, they're just running a little late." Luce tried to calm him down.

"Sorry, we're late. We have to prepare... the things needed." Bermuda drawled, entering with Jager.

"Hee hee hee, I'll go connect it~" Wonomichi went to connect his laptop to their 56" flat screen television.

"Let's just wait for the Varia to connect." Checkerface said.

"Mu. You have to pay me for this." Mammon commented, her voice somewhat robotic.

"Usual payment?" Checkerface asked, showing one of his credit cards to her. He saw her nod.

The occupants of the meeting room looked at the television, taking in what they saw.

"Where is that? The Cervello CEO asked, Byakuran perked up in interest.

"We are here in Nanimori, Japan. That will cost yo-" Before Mammon asked for her payment, she was interrupted with a loud VOOOIIII! "-u 100 euros."

"Scum. Shut up." Xanxus commented, his statement directed to Squalo. He was seen just behind Mammon, sitting on a chair.

Bermuda clapped his hands, everyone immediately shut their mouths up.

"I know that us calling for a meeting is unusual but hear us out." Bermuda started to explain, "With Varia's rather dramatic conceding, our companies want to give you all a vacation." Cue: Mammon's unnerving stare.

Checkerface grinned, "Their reasons are unknown; but it would be rather unfair to the others if the Varia will go on a vacation themselves, right?"

"We met Cielo. That is our reason." Mammon said, the other Varia members not even taking notice on the meeting that is going on.

"That's not enough reason, isn't it? It looks like you guys have another agenda to attend to." Checkerface smirked, truly he was "just" curious.

"The other agenda that you mentioned is unknown even to us, except for Xanxus." Mammon coolly said. "Do we have any other things to discuss where Varia is concerned?" No one answered, "None? If that is the case, Varia bids you good-bye." The Varia disconnected.

"We expected that to happen. I must say." Reborn said and then went back to his espresso.

Dino Cavallone, 10th CEO of the Cavallone Industries, nodded in agreement.

Bermuda cleared his throat. "Any way, let's us go on with the meeting..."

* * *

-Nanimori, Japan-

Mammon closed her laptop after her virtual walk-out happened. She did not want to try to tolerate the CEO's for today.

All she cared for was money and Varia. They were like family to her and she could not help but be curious why Xanxus wanted them to leave in the middle of the game. There must be a reason but she will not force it out. She'll wait for Fate to do its thing.

She looked at the Varia members, eating while twisting and turning around for Tsunayoshi to measure their bodies. Xanxus who was at the side blocked the CEOs and Managers from seeing Tsuna.

She wondered how the 23-year-old had successfully wormed his way to their hearts in just a matter of hours.

The doors opened with a bang, and there stood two redheads. One female and one male. If Mammon did not really know Xanxus, he would've looked normal... but Mammon is not their manager for nothing, and she knows that Xanxus paled. She raised her eyebrows at this.

"Mami and Enma Sawada, reporting for duty!" The girl giggled, while the man beside her sighed.

Tsuna looked at them and waved at them. Motioning to come nearer.

"Ah! Xan-nii! I missed you!" Mami Sawada exclaimed, suddenly hugging Xanxus.

The Varia, of course, was shocked at the sudden hug Mami gave to Xanxus. They're dead if they even attempt to do that.

"Spoiled brat." Xanxus greeted her, while the said girl only grinned cheekily at him.

"Hello, Xanxus-nii." Enma said, getting Xanxus' attention. "The second brat."

"No fair! Why am I the only who's called spoiled brat?!" Mami complained. "Cause you're spoiled to the very core." Xanxus answered back. He successfully pried Mami's arms off his waist.

"No, I'm not! Enma-nii! Tsuna-nii!" Mami looked at her two older brothers. "See?" Xanxus said. Mami pouted while Enma patted her hair. "Saa, Mami. You know that Xanxus-nii did not mean that."

Tsuna went towards his siblings and smiled. Holding a notepad with all the Varia members sizes.

"You look like some girl with sparkles in the background, Tsuna." Enma cheekily said, earning a light bop to his head. "Shut up, Enma. As if you're not like that when you get a hold of cats."

They all laughed. The Varia quarreling in the back.

"Hmmm, tomorrow's the day... Let's visit them, neh?" Enma murmured as he looked a the calendar posted near the door.

"I wonder, what kind of flower would she prefer by now?" Mami asked, lost in her thoughts.

"Rose. She always loved that." Xanxus commented.

"I'll bake her some of my specialties!" Tsuna suggested. All of his siblings looked at him, "The 'sky' cupcakes? The one you've never added to the menu even though it's really delicious?" Mami asked, she knows every recipe in the menu and some of Tsuna's specialties. She is, after all, the business manager of CupCakeLicious.

Tsuna nooded in agreement. June 8 was the day that was most special to them; the day they were adopted.

* * *

-Italy, the Guardians' meeting room-

"Oi! Baseball idiot! Idiot cow! Lawn head! Shut up!" Hayato's shout was heard even outside the room.

"Haha, calm down, Hayato." As usual, Takeshi was trying to calm the latter.

"Idiot-dera! Bleeeh! You can't make me." Lambo did not even bother to follow what Hayato said.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted his usual punch line. Pun not intended.

"Kufufufufufu, how troublesome." Mukuro said, even though he was not bothered by the noise. Chrome was sitting quietly beside him.

"Hn." Kyoya prepared his tonfas, ready to bite them to death.

They all stopped when Reborn entered the room though. They might never admit it, but they are somewhat scared of their Manager.

"Our meeting with various managers, CEO's and their respective right hand men and personal assistants, have ended with a decision that all the game's participants will have a vacation of one month. Any decisions where to go?" Reborn explained what they've discussed.

"I'll go to Nanimori to the EXTREME!" The Guardians' would've been deaf by now, if they weren't used it.

"Nanimori. I need to see if Nanimori Middle is still peaceful." Of course, one would think that Kyoya has Nami Middle complex. Do not say that out loud though, you might get bitten to death.

"Haha! I'll go to Nanimori as well. I need to see if Pops' still alright." Takeshi smiled, well... They never got vacations as long as one month.

"Chrome and I'll go to Kokuyou. It's near to Nanimori... So, we'll go too." Mukuro added, Reborn nodded.

"How about you Lambo? Hayato?" Reborn asked the two.

"Saa, Lambo wants to visit this place called Nanimori too." Lambo lazily said. Hayato was really quiet that it was eerie.

"Sure..." He said, the others ignored this. They know it's a personal matter.

**TBC.**

* * *

Omake: What could have happened if the Varia ignored Tsunayoshi's request.

"VOIII! What the hell is this?" Squalo screamed, he was wrapped from head to toe with a measuring tape. Tsuna's measuring tape. Tsuna looked like a mother reprimanding her child. "Mou. If you could just let me measure you..."

"Ushishishishi. Shut up, Sharky. All of us are trapped except for Boss, Froggy and Mammon."

"Shut up, Scum. You did experience the other materials Tsuna have in that sewing kit." Xanxus replied, drinking whiskey. The Varia did not know where he got it. He must have a secret stash hidden somewhere.

"Care to tell the prince?" Belphegor inquired.

"That "endless" measuring tape, knife-like needles, wire-like thread, and many more." He replied, "Xanxus, where did you get those guns?" Mammon asked, referring to the 5 guns spread out on a table.

"Ah, I hid those in some hollow tiles and some secret compartments in the table. You need to bring those back from where you found them, Xanxus-nii." Tsuna said, writing down Squalo's measurements.

_"I do not know if we should commend these two for successfully hiding guns in the room or think that they're fucking crazy for having so many guns and Tsuna's weapons are just plain weird and dengerous." _Fran thought, he shrugged the thought aside. He values his life, thank you very much.

* * *

A/N: So... no Katekyo Connect! for now. Is it moving too fast? Too slow? o.o Is it too confusing?

Do you like it? love it? hate it? Are there any grammatical errors that I need to correct?

Yes, the one with the gunpowder thing is false. It's something I thought on a whim. xD

Saa, The Sawada siblings' "weapons" will be featured in the next chapter, as well as the Guardians landing in Nanimori.

Sorry for the OOC!Characters. Some of them are really hard to write. *cough*MamiandEnma*cough*

Thank you for the reviews and the Reviewers (as well as the ones who followed and favorited this story) they made me very happy and inspired me to write. So, this chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Till the next chapter~ Bye-bi~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lavina and Namimori Orphanage  
**

The four siblings panted as they finally ditched the Varia. They were in an unfamiliar street (in Xanxus' case) with different houses ranging from normal ones to mansions and there are shops scattered here and there. The petals of the roses, which they bought just a while ago, were falling off. Thankfully, Tsuna's sky cupcakes are still intact, placed neatly inside the box.

Mami looked at the bouquet of roses, "We need to buy another bouquet." Enma nodded, "I agree. Fortunately, a new flower shop opened here a month ago."

Growling, Xanxus dumped the bouquet of roses on a nearby trashcan and began trudging his way to the shop.

"Enma-nii... Does Xan-nii knows that Leo owns the shop?" Mami asked, Enma paled. Tsuna laughed nervously, they all remembered when they thought that Leonardo, Mami's boyfriend, hurt their little sister and made her cry. It was a misunderstanding!

Mami cried tears of joy for Leonardo treating her to a Valentine dinner and gave her a necklace with a compass-like design that looks like the insignia on her eyes. Mami's older brothers did not know it at that time!

Tsuna tried to lift up the atmosphere, "Maa, I'm sure Xanxus-nii will not maul Leonardo, Mami."

The flower shop was simple but it was still beautiful. Different flower arrangements to plain bouquets and paintings were displayed in front of the door. Entering it, Xanxus quickly stood up taller with more confidence, he saw a man with the normal Japanese structure complete with the dark blue eyes and black hair. The man looked familiar, Xanxus barely remembered the same man asking for permission to date Mami.

The man turned to him and bowed, "Welcome! I'm Leonardo. What can I do to help you?" He said in fluent English. Leonardo stiffened when he saw Xanxus. "Xanxus-san." He greeted.

"Oh, you're Mami's boyfriend. No matter, I want two bouquet of roses. One with red and the other with white." Was Xanxus' reply. Noticing that the man was in hurry _-Xanxus did not threaten him, that's how he knew-_ Leonardo quickly searched for the prefect two. He reached for it and went behind the cash register.

He gave the roses to Xanxus, and said "Xanxus-san, that will be 1250 yen." Xanxus put a 5000 yen bill, Leonardo counted the change. When he was about to give it to Xanxus, the other turned around and headed towards the door.

"Your change!" Leonardo called out for Xanxus, "It's a tip, for the fast service." He growled and left.

Tsuna, Mami and Enma saw him leave the shop, Mami walked forward. Mami was delighted. No blood, good. She looked at Xanxus, silently asking if he hurt her boyfriend. She looked relieved when he growled and shook his head. Tsuna and Enma followed, "Now that Xanxus-nii is here, let's hail a cab. We will be late if we're going to walk!" She exclaimed, stepping towards the sidewalk and waited for a taxi cab to arrive.

By the time they hailed a cab, Tsuna's personal phone ringed. The caller was unknown. "We need to go to Namimori Orphanage." Enma said to the driver as he took the seat in the front, leaving Xanxus, Mami and Tsuna in the back seat.

"Hello? This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. May I know who is on the other side?" He inquired.

_"Is this the owner of CupCakeLicious?"_ A playful voice asked. Tsuna raised his right eyebrow when he saw his siblings lean, intent on eavesdropping.

"Yes, I am the owner. I apologize if the shop is closed, we have to go somewhere because of personal reasons." Tsuna said in a business-like tone. A tone that will make you listen no matter what.

_"No, it's okay~ I want to tell you that by next week, some men will go there and buy fifty batches of marshmallow cupcake under my name. I'm Byakuran by the way~~"_ The man named Byakuran said in a sing-song voice.

Tsuna was about to reply but Xanxus yanked his phone away. "Scum, call on this day again and I'll fucking kill you." Xanxus threatened.

_"Ara, ara?~ Is this Xan-chan? Oh! You're planning to steal all the cupcakes, aren't you?!"_ Cue: Byakuran's exaggerated gasp.

_Wait for it. _

_The main event: Xanxus' colorful mouth. _

"What the fuck?! Did your mind gave up on you? Fucking scum." Xanxus yelled and pressed, 'end call.'

All of them laughed sans the driver, who looked uncomfortable. The driver cleared his throat. "We are already here in Namimori Orphanage. The fare is 273 yen." Enma gave him 500 yen, and left with a lingering "It's a tip!"

The four of them stood in front of a two-story house. With a sky-blue paint on the walls with drawings of clouds and different stick drawings to signatures. A large banner with the words "Welcome to Namimori Orphanage" was hung above the door.

"It's good to home, neh?" Tsuna asked, knowing perfectly their answers as they entered the orphanage.

* * *

-Italy; Byakuran's room-

An albino was laying down on a majestic four-poster bed, humming happily as he munched on his marshmallows. He was waiting for _something. _

He perked up when he heard someone knock on his door. Standing up, he walked towards the door, knowing who exactly is on the other side of the door. He was very specific on who will be the only one that can enter his room. He did remind each staff, every underling and most of the higher-ups who did not even care about his (thoughtless) ramblings.

"Kikyo." He called out when a man with long green hair enter his room. Kikyo bowed in front of him as a sign of respect, holding a stack of papers close to his chest. "Master Byakuran. A pleasant evening." He greeted.

"Do you have it?" The albino, Byakuran, asked. Kikyo nodded, handing Byakuran the files of some people. The owner and employees of CupCakeLicious. "The shop is small and quaint but popular and it is in the heart of Namimori, Japan. The current shop owner is Tsunayoshi Sawada, 23 years old, he's the brown-haired man with the gravity-defying hair." He explained as Byakuran read Tsuna's background.

_Name: Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' V. Sawada -Insert picture of Tsuna smiling-_

_Age: 23_

_Birthday: October 14_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Birth place: Namimori, Japan._

_Parents: Nana V. Sawada_

_Iemitsu D. Sawada  
_

_Siblings: None_

_Job: Owner of CupCakeLicious_

_Contact numbers:_

_-Personal: 0027XXXXXXX_

_-Business: 6996- XXXX_

Kikyo's team did not know that Tsuna was adopted and had three step-siblings. Byakuran's intuition was supplying him that something does not feel right about the background Kikyo gave him. It felt like that it was incomplete. Byakuran ignored this though, concentrating more on the contact numbers.

"Kikyo, you may leave." He ordered, as Kikyo nodded and left wordlessly. After he heard the door close with a soft click, Byakuran immediately whipped out his phone. He typed _0027XXXXXXX_ and waited for Tsuna to answer.

_"Hello? This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. May I know who is on the other side?"_ Byakuran heard a soft, melodious voice, the voice unconsciously demanding attention.

He asked in a playful voice, "Is this the owner of CupCakeLicious?"

_"Yes, I am the owner. I apologize if the shop is closed, we have to go somewhere because of personal reasons."_ Tsuna apologized, Byakuran is starting to like the guy.

"No, it's okay~ I want to tell you that by next week, some men will go there and buy fifty batches of marshmallow cupcake under my name. I'm Byakuran by the way~~" Byakuran assured the shop owner.

He didn't expect, however, for Xanxus to threaten him nor that Xanxus would even talk from Tsuna's phone.

_"Scum, call on this day again and I'll fucking kill you."_

"Ara, ara?~ Is this Xan-chan? Oh! You're planning to steal all the cupcakes, aren't you?!" He said with an exaggerated gasp. If he can't ask the scarred man why does he have Tsunayoshi's phone _-That would be plain rude, after all Byakuran has a reputation to uphold-_ Why the hell can't he have fun teasing the other guy?

_"What the fuck?! Did your mind gave up on you? Fucking scum." _Byakuran heard Xanxus insult him, he was about to retort back but the other hung up on him. He frowned, racking his brain on the reasons he can think up of why Xanxus was with Tsuna.

He sighed, and stopped eating his marshmallows for a moment to throw an empty pack of marshmallows in the trashcan.

He grinned, maybe he can visit Tsunayoshi Sawada. That man was really attractive and full of mysteries that Byakuran wants to unlock.

* * *

-Tokyo Airport-

A group of men stood in front, taking in all the squeals and fangirling in ease.

"Kyaa! Reborn-kun!" The fedora wearing man smirked.

"Hibari-sama!" Holds tonfa's up, ready to bite them to death for crowding.

"You're really cute, Lambo!" Waved them off, yawning.

"Marry me, Gokudera-kun!" Glared at every fan present.

"OMG! Yamamoto-san!" Laughed and took pictures with the other fans while writing his autograph.

"Ryohei! You're cool to the extreme!" Yelled with them, "EXTREME day!"

"Chrome-chan~!" Blushed, hid behind Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama!" Hugged his little sister closer while laughing his signature laugh.

The stewardesses looked around, stressed. They did not know what to do. Luckily, it seems like there are armed men around ushering fangirls so the models will go safely in the prepared limousines.

"Are you okay, Reborn-sama? Guardians?" The driver asked when they were resting inside the limo.

"Hm. Thank god that they aren't as worse as the fans in Italy." Reborn said, the driver nodded.

"We're going to Nanimori, right? I heard some rumors that Varia is there." The driver asked, the Guardians were shocked.

"Eh, really? I thought, at least, that the Varia would have their vacations in their mother countries." Yamamoto commented.

"Hai, other than that, please enjoy the ride and rest for the mean time." The driver offered and drove off. The guardians looked at each other, and scurried to find the best part to sleep in. Hibari and Mukuro had their own cars. Kusakabe, Hibari's P.A. and Ken, Mukuro's first P.A. to drive.

They closed their eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

-Namimori Orphanage-

"Tsu-nii! Mami-nee! Enma-nii! Xan-nii!" Two children tackled Tsuna and Enma to the ground. The one who tackled Tsuna was a small boy around the age of 9 with light brown hair and eyes with the same color of his hair. The other was a small girl with a braid, she's around 5 year's old, wearing chinese robes to remember her heritage.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna said, referring to the boy "How are you?" He looked around for the box of cupcakes and sighed when he saw it still intact. It was good that he decided to tighten the wraps around, if he did not do that, the cupcakes would've been crushed.

"I'm fine, Tsu-nii! I-pin, Maman and Okaa-san plays with me all day!" Fuuta chirped. "Right, I-pin?"

The young girl in Enma's hands nodded, "I-pin play! I-pin have fun!" She agreed.

"Where's Maman and Okaa-san?" Mami asked, the question directed to I-pin and Fuuta.

"They're in the backyard! Having tea! I don't know why they like it, it doesn't have any taste." Fuuta exclaimed while dragging Enma and Tsuna. I-pin in turn was also dragging Xanxus, which was a surprise, and Mami who went willingly.

When they were at the back door, the kids left. Opening it, the siblings, greeted by the aroma of sweet tea, went towards the source. They saw two women, preferably in their forties. One with a long silky silver hair and the other with a brown hair with the same shade of Tsuna's hair.

The garden filled with flowers and had a table with intricate designs. There were six chairs available, 2 chairs occupied by the silverette and the brunette, who were talking. On the table were different snacks and the cups of Earl Grey tea.

"Maman, Okaa-san." Xanxus greeted them first, giving them one bouquet each. The white roses went to the silver-haired one while the red ones went to the brunette.

"Ara! Xanxus-kun, how was Italy? Mou, Tsuna, Mami, Enma. Don't just stay there." The brunette exclaimed, the silverette smiled. "Nana's right, come here. Let's all have tea." She said, raising a tea cup.

Mami went towards the silverette, "Okaa-san! How are you? Did you remember anything important?" She asked. Nana, the brunette, answered, "Lavina-san have not yet remembered anything, only with a young man who looks exactly like her. We don't know if it's her brother or her son or a relative." Nana said with a wistful tone. Lavina, the silverette, put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Nana." Lavina said, consolingly. Lavina then turned around, "Tea?" She asked.

All of them laughed. "Hai, Okaa-san, Maman!" The siblings said. They grinned, "Tadiama." Both women smiled, filled with mother's love and warmth. "Okaerinasai."

* * *

-Namimori Vongola Mansion-

It was quite a while before the Guardians and Reborn reach Namimori, but they didn't notice how long it really was. They were all asleep during the long ride. The driver woke them up by saying, "We are now here in Namimori. Your things are already in your rooms, please be careful and do not break anything. This was the former Arcobaleno mansion, Reborn-sama and the others would not take it lightly even if there is only a scratch on the walls. Thank you."

The Guardians paled, knowing how sadistic and evil the Arcobaleno were. One look at the mansion and...

"Wao." Hibari breathed out, the mansion was big.

Three floors, not including the attic and basement. The exterior was grand and majestic. Angel statues, rows of roses and there seems to be a pool in the backyard. The guardians walked towards the mansion, the door had some _golden _flower borders. It may look girly but no, it only added to the beauty of the mansion.

They could describe the mansion, with all praising words but the only thing that stuck in their minds was the word _rest. _Reborn left, disappearing inside the room with the door with the sign '_Sun'._

The Guardians looked at each other and went to the second floor looking for the guest rooms. They realized that even the guest rooms had its own bathroom and a queen-size bed. The guest rooms were also personalized with each color responding to an element in the sky.

Ryohei went inside a room, him being called the Sun Guardian also entered the room with a smaller sign of _'Sun.'_ Muttering, "I need my extreme rest." He plopped down on the bed and quickly drifted again to sleep.

The other Guardians did so too, Hayato to the one with '_Storm.' _Takeshi to _'Rain.' _Lambo to _'Lightning.' _Chrome and Mukuro both went to _'Mist' _to share a room, which is usual, they're siblings and lastly Kyoya to _'Cloud.'_

The guest room for Sky was never occupied, Reborn was sitting on a king-sized bed with yellow covers. He was inside the Arcobaleno Sun bedroom. He was musing about what he felt when he entered Namimori again after 5 years. _'I have to find a Sky Guardian sooner or later now...' _He thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

-Namimori Orphanage-

Two brunettes, two redheads, one silverette and one raven. All of them were gathered on the garden of Nanimori Orphanage. Unusually, Xanxus was sitting with them, drinking tea and eating _with the proper etiquette needed. _Tsuna was telling stories waving around his arms as he told the story when he met the Varia, Xanxus adding some details that Tsuna missed. Mami laughed with Enma, who was eating cupcakes at that time. Lavina was listening to their stories, Nana was asking questions about what happened.

Lavina sighed when she remembered something, "What's wrong, okaa-san?" Tsuna asked, worried. All of the others looked at them, "No, no. I forgot to upgrade the guns that were specially for you... I was planning to make new X-guns for Xanxus. There is also a new sniper for you, Tsuna. Mami, there are new daggers, and Enma, I ordered a new pistol." She explained. "But I forgot to pick the weapons up..."

This piqued Xanxus' interest. "Really, Okaa-san?"

Lavina nodded, "Hai. Can you get it for me?"

Tsuna agreed, he was _beaming_, "A new sniper? Wow! Thank you, Okaa-san!"

Enma smiled, "Arigato, Okaa-san."

Mami stood up and hugged Lavina, "Thank you, Okaa-san! My daggers are really blunt now!"

Nana looked at them fondly and remembered the time when they first saw Lavina.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hurry! Call the cops and the ambulance! Don't waste time!" A 30-year-old, Nana screamed. The people around were in panic. She saw her friend Kurokawa immediately called the ambulance and her husband called the police. Nana heard Kurokawa yell, "They will be here in less than five minutes!"_

_Nana turned to face the silverette who was hit-and-run by a drunk driver. Luckily, the woman was on the sidewalk and was not hit on her vital organs, but the woman was still bleeding. Nana ripped her expensive jacket to wrap it around the bleeding areas. She checked her vitals signs and began doing the first aid._

_The ambulance arrived after a few moments. When they secured the silverette inside the ambulance, the doctor called her. "Sawada Nana-san?"  
_

_"Hai? What is it doctor?" Nana looked at him._

_"Thank you for alerting us immediately and for performing the first aid. You can visit her the day after tomorrow." He reminded her, Nana nodded showing that she understood, "We must go. Have a blessed day Madam." The doctor entered the ambulance._

_"Maman." She heard a soft-spoken voice, she looked down to see Tsuna, 10 years old. "Is that lady going away? Maman, please don't let her leave." The boy pleaded. Nana knew what her son implied, Tsuna did not want the silverette to die._

_ Nana thanked Xanxus silently in her mind when she saw him guide Enma and Mami inside the orphanage._

_"Mama won't let that nice lady go away, Tsuna. Let's visit her some other time, neh?" She suggested. _

_"Un!" The young boy wholeheartedly agreed._

* * *

Nana giggled when she saw Tsuna and Xanxus arguing.

"Will you stay here for the night? I-pin and Fuuta missed you four." She suggested.

She beamed when she saw all of them nod.

"Of course, Maman! We need to spend time with our family too!" Mami exclaimed.

"Considering our business that needs attention 24/7, we don't really have anytime for family. So we need to enjoy every moment that we get." Enma said.

Tsuna's phone rang, and he immediately unlocked his phone to read the new message.

_New Message:_

_From: Kyoko-chan_

_Tsuna-kun! My brother said that he will be visiting us with his friends by tomorrow. :D Do you think we can bake the 'sky' cupcakes? Please? :)_

Tsuna typed his reply.

_To: Kyoko-chan_

_Of course! It's your brother were talking about! :D I might bring it to your house by 3pm. Is it okay? We will be sleeping in Nami Orphanage.  
_

When Tsuna felt his family's gazes on him, he asked, "What?"

"That was Kyoko, was it not?" Nana teased, Mami giggled.

Tsuna groaned, '_This conversation again.' _He thought. "Yes... Maman, before you say anything, my crush on her ended 9 years ago. I only see her as sister now."

Lavina decided to interrupt. "Really. You three-" She looked pointedly at Xanxus, Enma and Tsuna. "-Should at least have a girlfriend." She reminded them. "Mu, a boyfriend is fine too, Lavina." Nana offhandedly commented, ignoring the blushes on the faces of her sons.

"Wha- what are you talking about, Maman, Okaa-san?" Enma chocked out.

"Enma and Tsuna are 23 and Xanxus, 28 right?" Nana asked, the three of them nodded reluctantly, "You guys should be in a relationship! You should copy Mami's example! She already has a boyfriend and she's 21!"

They sighed, there's no use in arguing with their mother-figures. Mami giggled, "Maman, Okaa-san, don't rub it in their faces."

"I bet that these three will be in a relationship with in a year!" Nana exclaimed, Lavina showed a thumbs-up but shook her head. "If Tsuna's not in a relationship, he should be at least chased by men and women!" She gushed, uncharacteristic to her lady-like exterior.

_Their mother-figures never knew, in that time, how right they were._

**TBC.**

* * *

Omake: The time when Leonardo asked for permission to date Mami Sawada.

A 17 year-old young man was nervous, holding a bouquet of roses in his arms. He was sweating, he confessed to Mami Sawada a month ago and both went to the arcade for dates. Mami decided to introduce him to her family, for them to be official.

Time went by fast. Leonardo remembered knocking on the door and a silverette answering it. The silverette guided him to the back door leading to the garden. He remembered Mami hugging him and three men glaring at him. He remembered introducing himself while they were eating snacks and drinking Jasmine tea. He remembered Mami, Lavina-san and Maman leaving, but he was not sure how he ended up in this predicament.

The predicament being, him glued to his chair with one pistol, two handguns and one sniper directed at him.

The raven with the two handguns growled, "Hurt the brat and you'll be in hell and back."

The one with the sniper, a brunet who Leonardo vaguely remembered as Tsuna, added, "Death is not even a mean of escape~"

"Mauling is too easy and we usually avoid it, but we can always make an exception." The redhead, who looked like Mami, said somewhat monotonous. He was the one holding the pistol.

Leonardo let out an uneasy laugh, the men looked confused for a moment. "I won't do that to Mami, hurting her, I mean. Why would I even confess to her and agree to be introduced to her family, just to hurt her? Sorry but I'm not suicidal." He told them, he was confident.

He saw them lower their guns, "You're not scared of the guns?" Tsuna asked.

"I am, really... but I need to get used to it if I want to date Mami with the intention of marriage." Leonardo smiled, his smile faltering a bit when he saw his girlfriend's older brothers discuss with each other.

"You have the permission." The redhead said, the raven continued. "But don't forget our threats, we won't hesitate to act on it."

Mami entered the room and caught when Xanxus said his last statement. "Xan-nii! En-nii! Tsu-nii! Why are you threatening Leo?" She said, a dark aura backing her up. her brothers gulped and started stepping back sans Xanxus.

And that was the time Leonardo learned to not get on the bad side of any of the Sawada siblings... and their mother-figures.

* * *

Katekyo Connect!

This shows the connection of the story to the canon!KHR.

Note; _**THE **_sentence _italicized_ and **bold **is the canon. While the sentence without the italicization and the bold is the one related to the story.

**Lavina Gokudera: _Mother of Hayato Gokudera. Died because of disease in the canon manga. _**Mother-figure to the Sawada children and sister-figure to Iemitsu and Nana. She lost her memories.

**Leonardo:_ Assassin under Millefiore famiglia, status unknown._** Boyfriend of Mami Sawada. Flower shop owner.

**Vongola Mansion: _In the canon, there is a castle (in?) Namimori. It is where the Inheritance was held._** Former Arcobaleno Mansion.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the OOC!Characters... especially Leonardo.

Hail MamixLeo! xD Hahaha :D I hope it was not that confusing... and too fast/slow paced.

MamiXLeonardo is a crack pairing ;) Hehe :P

This chapter is focused on Xanxus, Tsuna, Enma and Mami. Where Xanxus is not a model and Tsuna is not a designer but it is where they are just young men who still needs mothers' love. :)

Did my writing improve? I tried to put more description to the background... and the first person to like Tsuna is Byakuran! *Le gasp* I remember that someone asked for 10027? Sorry if it's not yet really an attraction but... the romcom-slash-Tsuna's harem will start next chapter, I guess?

Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it?

Sorry for the late update. TT^TT School's a bitch and so are some of my teachers. I know I said that the weapons will be featured but I can't really find any plot bunny where the weapons are the main attractions... ._.

*Desperately clinging to shield.*

Bye~bi! Till the next chapter! :D


End file.
